Amante de un Vampiro
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Ryuuji es salvado de una pesadilla para ser adoptado por hombre amable, que hará al saber que el hombre que lo cuida es un vampiro, Pasen y lean.
1. Capitulo 1

**Saludos les traigo este fic, que originalmente iba a ser One-shot pero al ver pasaba de más de 2000 palabras  
decidí hacer un fic con unos cuantos capítulos, en fin espero les guste mucho he venido queriendo hacer un fic de este tipo .**

* * *

Amante de un Vampiro.

 **ºººººº**

Kimidori | MPREG | AU

Capitulo. 1

 **Hace unos años vivía en un orfanato. este era muy pobre aunque tenía 12 niños solamente, no podían cuidarlos a falta de dinero ya que no podían comprar comida, medicamentos y ropa para los niños, entonces un día un los hombres y mujeres encargados de ese orfanato comenzaron a traficar, usaban a los niños más grandes para que adultos extraños vinieran a "jugar" con ellos en sus habitaciones o los mandaban a vender bolsas con una sustancia blancas en medio de la noche así como a causar lastima de los adultos de la ciudad para que les dieran dinero, yo era de los más pequeños, solo 8 años y podía ver como los grandes sufrían, mi mejor amigo que era como un hermano de 13 años murió a manos de uno de los tipos que lo golpeó cuando "jugaban", tenía miedo, pronto me usarían a mí.**

 **un buen día mientras jugaba con otros dos niños pequeños, llegó uno de los adultos y me dijo trabajaría como los demás, con una sonrisa y una mirada lujuriosa se acercó a mí, me dio miedo que comencé a temblar cuando puso su mano en mi cabeza,**

-ryu-chan, eres como una muñequita, debería comprarte algo como tal-

 **Después en la tarde una mujer me llevó de compras, solo ropa de niña tipo lolita, cuando me hizo poner un vestido en la tienda, un vestido color rojo vino con encaje negro, un collar de tela en el cuello negro con una rosa roja del tono del vestido algo grande, medias blancas y calzado negro, ella sonrió y tomo mi cabello soltándolo y acomodándolo,**

-eres una muñeca realmente, eres muy linda, **-tomando mis hombros y mirando mi reflejo en frente al espejo-** quiero tener una hija como tú, seguro a alguien le gustara jugar contigo, eres muy hermosa, no te muevas te pondré un lindo adorno en el pelo-

 **Ella salió del probador a buscar algo, tenía miedo de la cara con la que me miraba, daba tanto miedo, no quería ser el juguete de nadie y morir mucho menos. salí de ese probador y corrí fuera de la tienda, escuche la voz de esta mujer tras de mí, no quería me alcanzara, corrí con todas las fuerzas que me daban mis piernas, llegue a un estacionamiento y mire la cajuela de un automóvil negro abierta, esa mujer me seguía así que no lo pensé y entré en ese lugar, cerré un poco para ver pasar a esa mujer gritando mi nombre y pasar enfrente, suspire aunque mi corazón latía muy rápido, no quería morir como mi amigo, no quería jugar con un adulto, me canse de correr y como no había comido en muchos días me fatigue rápido al punto de desmayarme en ese lugar solo escuchando el sonido de esa tapa cerrarse.**

 **Así escapé de ese infierno, después supe por el periódico ese sitio fue cerrado, alguien descubrió la verdad y arrestaron a esas personas y los pocos niños fueron llevados lejos a otros sitios, estaba feliz por ellos. Mientras yo ahora estoy cercas de los 18 años y vivo en una bonita mansión, el hombre que me encontró a cuidado de mi aunque claro dicen no todo en la vida es gratis, él me ha dado una educación, dinero, comida, ropa y todos los privilegios que antes me negaron a cambio de mi cuerpo... o mejor dicho mi sangre.**

 **cuando desperté estaba en el sofá de esta mansión, él me contó su chofer al ver dentro de la cajuela del automóvil se llevó un susto al ver un "cadáver" cuando fue a ver noto solo se trataba de una "niña" eligiendo el peor lugar para dormir, el me dio de comer, me preguntó mi nombre y el número de mis padres para llevarme a casa, después de llorar y negar así como insistir no querer ir de regreso dijo no podía dejarme en su casa por buenas razones personales así que después de llorar y contarle lo que sabía él entendió, me dejó quedarme en su casa, no iba a dejar a un niño a su cuenta en la calle así que me dio trabajo. Todo parecía normal incluso supo era un chico pese a mi ropa, pero solo dos años de vivir con él le mire llegar desde la ventana de mi habitación, era de noche así que quería verle antes de dormir así que fui a verlo, al entrar en casa fue al living, baje de las escaleras y mire dentro entonces estaba su chofer, asistente y amigo junto a una chica, no vi cuando ellos llegaron, ¿quién estaba sentada en sofá?….**

-te traje lo mejor, esta chica quería dormir contigo así que la engañe para traerla, solo tómala para deshacerse de su cuerpo en alguna calle-

-estoy cansado de la mala calidad, pero es lo mejor, los humanos solo son comida para mí, nagumo, ¿quieres un poco?-

-creí me dejarías verte comer, sabía no sería así por ello la engañe para venir-

-claro que no, diviértete un poco-

 **Ambos mordieron el cuello de esa chica, no entendía qué pasaba hasta que su amigo se alejó y note sangre, ¿la mataron?, tenía miedo, la amable persona que me ha cuidado es un asesino, siempre creí trabajaba en una empresa y era famoso por ser una persona exitosa en los negocios, ahora entiendo es un asesino y arrojaran su cuerpo a una fosa, es un gánster, retrocedí pero choque contra un mueble poco después hiroto apareció saliendo del living,**

-ryuuji- **el me miro un tanto sorprendido-**

-yo lo siento, no vi nada lo prometo, **-estaba asustado, era solo un niño-** me quedaré callado, ¡no me mates!-

 **Estaba temblando, no quería morir, sentí era tomado por el cabello y comencé a llorar del miedo, iba a ser asesinado y acompañar a esa persona de el living en una fosa, no quiero,**

-¡suéltame!- **suplicaba en lágrimas-**

-nagumo, ¿qué haces?-

-este niño es un estorbo no entiendo como no le matas de buena vez, solo eres blando con ese humano que bien puede ser tu alimento-

-qué estás diciendo- **él me tomó en brazos alejándome del otro pelirrojo y acariciar mi cabeza mientras estaba en sus brazos-** ryuuji es importante para mí, jamás le haría daño a él, prefiero matarte a ti si vuelves a tocarlo-

-encariñarte con ese mocoso solo te dará problemas de nuevo, recuerda los humanos no son para siempre-

-puedes terminar con el trabajo iré a hablar en privado con el-

 **Él me llevó en sus brazos a mi habitación y me contó tras yo dejar de llorar él era un vampiro, claro no le creí era más creíble que era un gánster o yakuza y me estaba mintiendo, pero lo demostró al enseñarme sus colmillos y tenía la habilidad de manipular la mente de los humanos y animales a voluntad.**

 **Muchas veces desde ese día me pregunte, ¿me manipula a mí?, sabía por el que manipula la mente de la gente que le rodeaba, nadie notaba diferencia en el así pasaran 30 años para los humanos él era el hijo del director de la compañía, uno que no existía.**

 **Sólo recientemente este año comenzó a tomar mi sangre tras encontrarse fatigado por falta de sangre humana. Estaba ayudando a limpiar la casa cuando escuche un ruido en la puerta principal y fui a ver, el entro chocando con una mesa, parecía cansado así que me acerque para ayudarle…**

-estas bien hiroto-san-

-te he dicho no uses "san", se soy viejo pero no necesito tú me lo recuerdes-

-pareces cansado-

-solo estoy escaso un poco de energía eso es todo, iré a mi habitación-

-¿escaso?, ¿de sangre?-

-estoy tan ocupado que no he podido tomar un poco de sangre, me he acostumbrado tanto que nagumo traiga a alguien, pero ahora ha decidido irse de viaje-

-eso fue hace dos meses, desde entonces no has tomado sangre humana-

-descuida descansaré un poco y estaré, la sangre es importante claro pero a diferencia de los humanos no morimos, aunque es importante como para los humanos el comer bien, no me molestes un rato-

 **El a cuidado de mí, así que pensé pagarle con algo valioso para él, no me importaba darle un poco de mi sangre, él me ha cuidado, tome el abrecartas de la mesa junto a la entrada de la mansión cuando el paso frente a mí para ir a las escaleras y corte mi brazo y le mostré mi brazo del cual goteaba mi sangre con la cortada qué hice,**

-ryuuji- **el me miro sorprendido, bueno era primera vez tras ahorrarme un poco el verlo matar a algunas humanas-**

-tómalo, yo necesito más de Hiroto qué de mi sangre, quiero pagar por tu cuidado a mí-

-estás loco, jamás tomaría tu sangre así esté muriendo, cubre tu brazo- **él cubrió su boca, su deseo era controlado-**

-entiendo, soy de tan mala calidad, supongo la sangre de alguna prostituta o una joven chica es mejor para ti que el de un chico abandonado y de sangre seguro amarga aunque jamás la he probado-

 **Por alguna razón me sentía triste aunque intente sonreír con mi mal comentario, que él rechazara mi sangre me dolía, incluso si "moría" él no tomaría mi sangre, cubrí mi brazo con mi mano para hacer presión y se detuviera, baje la mirada y le di la espalda para ir a dejar ese abrecartas e irme a limpiar la pequeña herida, pero entonces el me tomo del brazo y me acerco a él para morder mi brazo de donde me hice la cortada,**

 **Sentí sus colmillos dentro de mi brazo su lengua chupando mi sangre, sentía como si me quemara, el seguía chupando mi sangre hasta saciarse, no me importaba si me comía y secaba mi sangre él me salvó de un infierno peor que a ser asesinado por él, era feliz si le daba mi sangre,**

 **Mi corazón latía y sentía mis mejillas enrojecerse por alguna razón que me mordiera tan fuerte se sentía tan bien, después de un rato se detuvo y sin mirarme solo se alejó de mi brazo y limpio mi sangre con sus dedos…**

-lo siento, será la última vez, lo prometo- **parecía dolido, no le gusto mi sabor-**

-no importa, puedes tomarme cuando quieras, además… me entere tengo una enfermedad que produce mucha sangre dentro de mi cuerpo, no importa el nombre de esa enfermedad sino sería conveniente sacar esa sangre de mas, así que si te sientes sediento no dudes en dar un trago-

 **Él sonrió y se alejó de mí para después pasar y acariciar mi frente hacia atrás y subir por las escaleras, no dijo nada, supongo fue a su habitación a descansar, mire mi cortada y esta había dejado de sangrar así que solo fui a ponerme un vendaje, como solo yo comía fui a cenar algo y termine mis deberes después me fui a dormir, mientras estaba en mi habitación recostado comencé a pensar en él.** **Dije eso en ese momento pero ahora si me pongo a pensar parece le hacía una propuesta a hiroto, por ello se reía, él tiene la apariencia de un atractivo hombre de 27 años aunque se era un vampiro con más** **de 100 años uno muy hermoso.**

* * *

 **espero les gustara y pronto subir continuacion, bye-bye.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**saludos les dejo múltiples continuación espero les guste el fic.**

* * *

Cap 2

 **Me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero yo a él no eso es seguro, que ganaría enamorándose de un humano y más de uno como yo. Al día siguiente después de levantarme fui a verlo, quería ver si estaba bien, llegue a su habitación y llamé pero él no respondía, aunque fueran un vampiro no dormía en un ataúd o en el sótano más oscuro sino lo contrario, tiene un vida "normal" , entre en la habitación tras no tener respuesta y me acerque a su cama, él estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, no había entrado aquí nunca o por lo menos no cuando él dormía ya que me encargaba de limpiar todo el lujar, quiero ser útil para él, mi sangre no será buena pero no todas las comidas son buenas hay algunas que debes comerlas aunque no te gusten a mí no me gusta el brócoli peor me lo comía, me acerque y puse mi mano en su rostro, era tan blanco tan suave, su cabello rojizo era tan brillante, sus ojos eran muy hermosos no importaba si era o no un vampiro recientemente me hipnotizaba el solo mirar un poco sus ojos, pasé mi mano de su rostro al cuello y llegar a su pecho, era frío quería poder darle mi calor a este cuerpo tan frío, me acerqué a él, quería solo un poco más cercas….**

-si pudieras, me matarías, pero veo no tienes esa intención-

-estabas despierto- **me sonroje y aleje mi mano quedando de rodillas frente a la cama-**

-bueno incluso un humano se despierta si lo están tocando de forma extraña-

No tenía el cómo defender lo que hice, él se sentó sobre la cama y la golpeó su mano en la cama junto a él para que subiera,

-vamos el suelo es más frío qué yo, acaso quieres decirme algo por ello entraste a hurtadillas- **él sonrió como si no le molestase lo que hice-**

-yo, bueno…-

-ven de buena vez-

 **El me miraba de tal forma que me levante del suelo y me adentre en su cama sentándome junto a él por encima de las sabanas podía notar estaba en una piyama de seda de color azul incluso podía ver un poco de su pecho al tener un par de botones sueltos, no quería pensara soy un humano asqueroso…**

-lamento entrar asa, solo quería saber cómo estabas y como no recibí respuesta...entre, perdóname-

-vamos no tiembles como si fueras un niño a punto de ser castigado-

 **El me tomo de la cabeza y se apoyó contra mí, podía oler su esencia, más que un vampiro yo decía era tan fresco y radiante como un sol, como es que me había enamorado de él, casi podía ser mi padre…**

-hiroto, yo te gusto-

 **Dije sin pensarlo, pero al no escucharle no le mire, claro me refería de una forma distinta pero dolía qué no me respondiera,**

-quiero decir, mi sangre te gusta, te gusta qué llegará a tu casa hace 10 años invadiendo tu privacidad, has dicho me dejarías quedarme pero supongo todo debe terminar algún día, dime si no te gusto podría buscarme un trabajo y mudarme, yo estoy feliz de que me cuidaras y me salvaras de ser abusado y quizás asesinado, me gusta quien eres no cambiaría nada, pero supongo al final tu vivirás más que yo, así que si quieres que me vaya dímelo sí, no me pondré triste entiendo solo soy un humano simple, nagumo me lo dijo, no soy más que un humano dando problemas, es más podría buscar sangre de primer calidad para que la comas y encargarme de desaparecer los cuerpo pero…-

 **Comencé a llorar, podría hacer algo cruel por él, podría asesinar por él, podría darle toda mi vida pero a él yo no le importaba ni como comida, me pregunto si por lo menos me ve como una mascota a la cual cuida y alimenta para que sea su guardián bueno aunque ni juega conmigo por lo menos a las mascotas le prestan atención…**

-me gustas, no como mascota, no como alimento, no como un humano más sino...como persona, amo a ryuuji desde el día que te encontré, en ese momento claro pensé eras una chica sin suerte después quise por alguna razón cuidarte en algún momento quería tenerte para mí solo que ni siquiera nagumo te mirase o alguna humana te apartara de mí, yo no te veo como mi comida porque te amo, el olor de la sangre de midorikawa es la mejor que he probado podría hacerme adicto pero yo amo a midorikawa y no quiero lastimarle…-

 **Eso, era una confesión, él me amaba ni siquiera le importaba fuera humano, estaba feliz me hace que a él abrazándome a su cuello y besándolo, amaba a este hombre yo a este vampiro quizás lo amo desde los 8 años ya qué le debo mi vida, el me alejó después de dejarme besarlo...**

-puedo tomar un poco de tu sangre, verdad-

-sí, aliméntate de mí por favor-

 **él se acercó y bajo un poco mi pijama de color morado y mordió mi hombro, se sentía tan bien, era tan doloroso pero un poco caliente, quería ser mordido por él, quería estar más cercas de él, se alejó y me empujo a su cama se colocó encima mío después tomo mi brazo y me mordió tomando sangre mientras estaba en eso abrió mi camisa y deslizó su mano por mi cuerpo, después dejó de comer y me beso acaloradamente, su boca quería comerme pero sin usar los colmillos, el bajo mi pantalón con todo y ropa interior y se deshizo de ellos…**

-no puedo esperar a más, eres el primer humano en seducirme de tal forma-

 **el me comenzó a hacer el amor, tener sexo era de lo más vulgar yo hacia el amor con la persona que tanto amo, el entro en mi al punto de hacerme llorar pero no importaba era feliz al sentir como me acariciaba y como me penetraba, el me besaba y lamía mis lágrimas haciendo sentir tan feliz y llevarme al clímax, era tan grande el amor que sentía por él, lo hicimos por un buen rato, realmente tenía mucha pasión que demostrar, el término dentro de mí haciéndome jadear fuertemente no quería separarme de él, lo abrace aun cuando salió de mí y comenzó a morder mi cuello tomando de mi sangre para recuperar fuerza, no importaba era feliz si le gustaba mi sangre y mi cuerpo a mí me gustaba todo de él, él al terminar de "comerme" se alejó de mi dejándome en su cama,**

-debo irme, aunque se a un vampiro tengo un trabajo, tu puedes dormirte aquí-

-hiroto, te amo- **le tome de la mano al verle sentado en la cama-**

-yo también, te doy mi palabra a ti qué no tomaré la sangre de otro humano más que a ti-

-bien, eso está bien, soy feliz-

 **Todo parecía tan bien, comencé desde ese momento a tener una relación con él, era su amante, lo hacíamos ocasionalmente y tomaba mi sangre cada tres días para no agotarme. Ya eran 8 meses y comencé a sentirme mal no quería decirle a hiroto sino dejaría de hacerlo conmigo. Pero cuando regresaba de la escuela me encontré con nagumo él sabía lo mío con hiroto y no estaba de acuerdo,**

-buenas tardes, nagumo-san- **él se acercó en su automóvil a mí-**

-déjate de groserías, ven conmigo-

-no soy grosero, además estoy ocupado-

-he dicho que vengas hay algo que debo contarte de hiroto-

-no me importa- **estaba por irme pero le escuche-**

-no quieres saber qué no fuiste el primero, hiroto alguna vez se enamoró de un humano tu solo eres el reemplazo de ese humanos-

-no es verdad-

-bueno eso depende de si me crees o no, incluso podrías preguntarle al mismo hiroto-

-yo…-

-te contaré, ven sígueme.

 **Tenía curiosidad de lo que me diaria así que entre en su automóvil del lado del copiloto colocando el cinturón de seguridad y el comenzó a hablar una vez el automóvil se movió.**

* * *

 **bye-bye-**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Cap 3**

 **hace mucho tiempo, antes incluso quizás de que mis padres nacieran hiroto y nagumo había vivido en esta ciudad, comenzaron a engañar y estafar humanos con su poder con tal de conseguir su aliento (sangre) y ganancia, mientras estaba en eso encontraron un lugar una mansión en la cual vivía una chica de 18 años de la cual hiroto se enamoró, comenzaron a salir y los dos se quedaron con ella en esa enorme mansión, hiroto se enamoró de esa mujer al punto de protegerla y tratarla gentilmente como si fuera una joya, estos dos querían estar juntos incluso hiroto quería buscar una forma de dejar ser un vampiro, quería estar con su amada y morir con ella, nagumo con el cual había estado por siglos no le gustó la idea de que su amigo se arruinara por una humana pero vio realmente amaba la chica así que le dejó ilusionarse, ellos se amaban y querían estar juntos por siempre pero...eso no fue así ella comenzó a tener desmayos y vomitar sangre, nagumo se daba cuenta de esto pero ella le pido no decirle a hiroto, al final la chica que amaba tanto hiroto con la cual se disponía a vivir, murió hiroto se molestó porque ella jamás le contó sobre su enfermedad además supo antes de morir esa mujer ya estaba casada con otro solo estaba en esa casa escapando de su esposo, hiroto supo entonces y creía los humanos solo servían de alimento lo demás no importaba, jamás creería en un humano y de hacerlo solo jugaría con él.**

 **ºººººº**

 **Al escuchar la historia de nagumo, no quería creerle seguro solo lo hacía para qué me olvidara de hiroto, yo a él no le agradaba, antes cuando era niño quería asesinarme y hiroto se lo impidió, como creerle qué el hombre que me ha cuidado en realidad ahora me trataba como su juguete y solo quería sangre segura, comida a su disponibilidad, baje la mirada y comencé a llorar…**

-yo por otro lado podría hacerme responsable de ti, realmente no quería decirlo, pero me gustas, si te quedas conmigo no dejare que hiroto te lastime, no más, solo eres un niño qué eligió el peor lugar para dormir hace 10 años, yo me haré responsable de ti, así que termina ese juego con hiroto, dile que le odias al final eres un humano y morirás antes que él, acaso quieres ponerle triste, no es eso lo que quieres verdad, es mejor que te odio y te olvidé a qué te amé y sufra, no crees-

 **era verdad, no importaba, eso era cierto yo moriría incluso a causa de mi enfermedad, era mejor me odiara que estuviera triste por mi causa, las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente, el pecho me dolía, era mejor cierto, tras detener el automóvil frente a la mansión nagumo acarició mi espalda y me abrazo acercándome a su pecho, su aroma no era dulce como la del hombre que amaba pero su aroma era como una flor blanca un nardo a diferencia de hiroto qué era dulce como el de una rosa, él se acercó a mí y sentí su boca en mi cuello su respiración, pero la puerta del automóvil se abrió y fui tomado fuera del automóvil de tal fuerza que el cinturón se zafo y fui pegado al cuerpo de hiroto-**

-qué se supone que haces nagumo-

-nada, solo animaba a tu "novia", comenzó a llorar repentinamente en la calle así que le traje, así me agradeces- **el salió del automóvil azotando la puerta-**

-no te le acerques- **hiroto me abrazó con fuerza a el-**

-no, me importa de todas formas-

 **Nagumo se adentró en la mansión donde también vivía, hiroto me tomo de la cara para besarme pero yo no quería verlo, la historia de nagumo aún estaba en mi mente, no podía sacarla de mi…**

-qué te ocurre, ¿todo bien?-

-estoy cansado, iré a dormir ahora, además tengo trabajo qué hacer-

-espera yo- **el me tomo del hombro haciéndome detener-**

-supongo quieres mi sangre, tómala por favor-

 **Abrí mi camisa y mostré mi cuello un poco, el me miro un poco y después me mordió, dolía pero no me sentía como antes, dolía al punto de hacerme llorar, puse mi mano en mi boca para que no me oyera, tomo sus dosis de sangre y se alejó de mí, baje la mirada y corrí para ir a mi habitación.**

* * *

 **Bye-bye.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Cap 4**

 **Estaba hambriento, recientemente me daba mucha hambre no entendía la razón ¿estrés quizás por la universidad?, después de estudiar por horas en mi habitación fui a buscar algo qué comer, baje las escaleras y vi luz en el living me acerque a la puerta y la abrí un poco, vi a hiroto frente a nagumo discutiendo, escuche un poco antes de irme a la cocina,**

-¡cómo te atreves a contarle eso, no tenías derecho!-

-qué tiene de malo, es bueno sepa la verdad y no se sienta tan especial como esa humana, además te lo repito los humanos no son para siempre igual él se cansara de ti y se irá con otro antes de que te des cuenta, así que es mejor que el chico sepa es un estorbo en tu vida como vampiro-

-quizás, sea cierto...pero- **él hizo pausa no vi qué tipo de cara puso por lo lejos que estaba y mi poca visibilidad-**

-nada de pero, además se solo lo ves como tu alimento y juguete así que descuida es mejor que le digas que se vaya o yo podría encargarme si quieres-

-no, hablaré con él mañana claramente de esto-

 **Yo era un estorbo para hiroto, supongo era verdad, yo solo era su alimento y tenía sexo conmigo por diversión, bueno aunque... al inicio no quería nada de mí, le forcé a tenerme atención de la necesaria,...él no me amaba como yo a él sería mejor que me fuera ahora,...comencé a llorar y cubrí mi boca, solo me aleje y camine. Llegue a la cocina y solo mire mi reflejo frente a la puerta de vidrio, tenía jeans azules, unos converse, camisa blanca, un suéter muy holgado de color café, solo con eso, me acerque a la puerta y la abrí para salir de este lugar, siempre estuve solo de todas formas, vivir en la calle o en ese sitio jamás tuve algo llamado "hogar" ni con él, camine hasta salir del jardín.**

 **camine por la calle sin un rumbo claro, mis lágrimas aun caía sin dejarme ver al frente claramente pero estaba en medio de mis pensamientos, era mejor irme lejos y no estorbarle, quería alejarme de hiroto yo no quería hacerlo sufrir pero solo era su comida así que no me notaría de seguro y tomaría mejor sangre, comencé a sentir cómo las lágrimas salían aún mas de mis ojos ,estaba cansado y hambriento había caminado mucho sin notarlo, no sabía dónde estaba, me apoye en el muro de alguna calle sin saber dónde estaba de pronto me sentí mareado y estaba por desmayarme cuando escuche alguien me llamaba solo vi a alguien acercarse rápidamente y sostenerme pero aun así me desmaye. Al despertar estaba en la cama de alguna habitación muy pequeña…**

-ya has despertado, qué bien, me lleve un buen susto cuando te vi desplomarte así-

-kazemaru- **mire frente a la mesa de trabajo en su cuarto él hacía su trabajo después se acercó a mí en su silla-**

-dime por qué estabas llorando y no mientras tus ojos se veían muy rojos-

-yo, escape de casa, puedo quedarme aquí- **desvié la mirada al sentir mis lágrimas comenzaba a caer nuevamente-**

-por mí no hay problema, dime te peleaste con tu padre-

 **Kazemaru creía que Hiroto era mi "padre" así que con esa mentira y la idea que la tenía le mentí estos años, además conozco a kazemaru desde los 9 años, era el único en quien podía hablar,**

-sí, digamos que no pensábamos igual y he terminado huyendo-

-bien no necesito los detalles, puedes quedarte, pero qué hay de la universidad-

-no iré, me quedaré aquí, no quiero salir y ver a nadie-

-bien, tengo una buena idea por qué no te quedas no me importa vivas aquí podemos incluso vivir juntos aquí hasta después de la graduación-

-gracias kazemaru, yo podría dormir un poco-

-claro descansa aquí te dejo algo para comer aunque has ganado peso en este tiempo, ¿quizás deba traer más?-

-¡no te metas con mi peso, es estrés acumulado!...y gracias, pero no tengo hambre-

-bien descansa-

 **El salió de la habitación me giré sobre la cama dando la espalda a la pared y comencé a llorar abrazando un almohada. Hiroto no me amaba, seguro me pediría me fuera de su vida, bien no lo buscare así como seguro él no me buscara a mí, quitaré mis sentimientos por él, los borrare lo prometo, no le veré aunque amo a hiroto y me duele el alma no lo buscare, llore toda la noche incluso pensé en cosa innecesarias como sus besos y caricias, era estúpido creí fácilmente en él, lloré hasta quedarme dormido, al día siguiente no salí de la habitación.**

 **Kazemaru tras regresar de sus clases de la mañana me dijo había visto a "mi padre" frente a la escuela, él le pregunto por mí, hiroto sabía quién era kazemaru y él le mintió diciendo no me había visto, ¿por qué me busca? acaso quiere decirme en la cara lo que ya sé, no me quiere a su lado solo soy su comida. Las lágrimas continuaron, note después de tanto llorar sobre la cama era de noche y decidí salir y dar un paseo, kazemaru estaba durmiendo en la habitación contigua, tome la llave del departamento y salí, camine por las calles cercanas, de pronto me sentía un poco soñoliento caminaba sin un rumbo pensando era como si mi cuerpo se moviera por cuenta propia, él no me amaba, quería terminar entonces con mi vida si él no me amaba. Mientras caminaba un automóvil se acercó y se paró junto a mi camino, no vi quien era pero abrió la puerta del automóvil para que entrara, lo hice sin pensar en nada, cuando entre algo golpeo mi cuello y caí dormido pero olía una esencia algo familiar algo amarga, al despertar estaba amarrado y amordazado sobre el suelo en algún lugar que parecía el fuego había consumido hace años, quería gritar, pero alguien se acercó por detrás de mí, no podía verle…**

-realmente eres una molestia, descuida te daré el servicio especial para las amantes de hiroto, no me lo tomes a mal, no te odio, te lo dije me gustas pero he servido a la familia de hiroto por años y no dejare alguien con gran poder se derrumbe por un humano nuevamente-

 **Esa voz sin duda alguna era nagumo, no podía moverme sentía el cuerpo pesado y mi voz no salía,**

-tu cuerpo está paralizado con un veneno que he creado, este ha detenido todo tu cuerpo y podre hacer lo que quiera a voluntad, sabes hiroto no quería decírtelo pero solo eres su comida y está cansado de ti así qué te mataré aquí mismo como el me pidió-

 **Tenía miedo, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos más al escuchar el me deseaba muerto y siempre me odio, él puso una navaja en mi cuello y rasguño mi garganta superficialmente haciendo saliera un poco de sangre,**

-realmente tiene una buena aroma, pero tendré que deshacerme de ti como hiroto me ha ordenado, descuida antes nos divertiremos, además solo eres el reemplazo de su amada, espero jamás te sintieras especial por el **-el me tomo del cabello, de la coleta que tenía no podía moverme solo sentí mi cabello caer, él había cortado mi cabello desde bajo de la lija de mi pelo-**

-vaya quería reseñar ese cuello, qué más da, hay que divertirnos ahora-

 **él se acercó a mí y me puso en el suelo colocando su mano en mi garganta y presionando con fuerza, tenía unos guantes, sentía ese rígido cuero presionar mi cuello, mostros su navaja y comenzó a cortar mi ropa tan fácilmente, no quería, no quería morir, quería hiroto viniera ayudarme como antes, pero no vino ese chico nagumo comenzó a quitarme la ropa y besarme de tal forma que me daba asco, después me tomó de las piernas y se colocó encima mío y me besaba el cuello lamiendo donde antes había cortado, después comenzó a violarme. Tras cortar mi ropa y reír mientras me miraba de tal forma que deseaba mi alma se rompiera, estaba llorando del dolor, asco, tristeza, desilusión..., él llevó sus manos a mi vientre y se detuvo…**

-vaya algo interesante me encontrado, qué pena te matare antes de que lo sepas, tu o el-

 **El comenzó a cortar mi vientre, me dolía sentía como si me quemara la piel, el dolor era insoportable y caí desmayado al perder sangre ya que me había cortado la venas, sentía ardor, quería morir y jamás despertar, no deseo ver a hiroto después de esto, no sabía cómo darle ahora la cara….a la persona que amo...ser tomado por otro que... no era el,**

-h-hiroto… te amo…hiroto-

 **Después todo se puso en blanco en mi cabeza, ¿había muerto cierto?, ya recordaba hiroto podía manipular la mente, me pregunto qué poder tenía nagumo, uno atroz quizás, vaya espero este tipo sea feliz viendo la infelicidad de hiroto por qué yo jamás lo seré...**

* * *

 **Bye-bye.**


	5. Capitulo ƒinal

**Espero les guste esta parte solo es narrada por Hiroto**

* * *

 **Cap 5**

 **desde la noche que midorikawa se fue le busqué desesperadamente pero era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, quería hablarle, lo que dijo nagumo no era verdad, si me enamore pero esa chica no quería herirme ella estaba esperando el hijo de alguien más se había escapado por qué su padre no le dejaba casar con el hombre que amaba, así que lo entendí y terminamos, ella me dejó su hogar tras poder huir con su amado, yo amaba a midorikawa ahora, quería verlo ,realmente lo amaba no quería desapareciera, le busque con la ayuda de nagumo qué sentía mal por lo que dijo así que me ayudo a buscarlo pero le encontré después de dos día inconsciente y bañado de sangre en lo que había sido un estacionamiento, él estaba inconsciente así que al sentir pulso en su cuerpo le lleve a casa y le cuide y cure incluso cuando su estómago había sido cortado nagumo era fingiendo en este mundo humano un "medico" así que casi curo todas las heridas que él tuvo y cosió cada una, pero cuando él despertó se llenó de terror al verme quería tocarlo pero me manoteo…**

-aléjate de mí, no me toques monstruo…. aléjate- **él se acorralaba sobre la cama mirándome con tanto odio aunque sus ojos comenzaba a llorar y temblaba completamente-**

-tal parece está asustado, seguro está traumatizado, pobre- **nagumo entró en la habitación y se acercó a mí, estaba preocupado por mí-**

-pero por qué- **estaba triste por verlo así quería abrazarlo pero era claro él no me dejaría-**

-seguro que quien lo puso en ese estado le ha de ver torturado, no te pongas triste **-él puso su mano en mi hombro animándome a su estilo-** los humanos son así, pero puedes hacerle olvidar, hazle olvidar el simple hecho de que te conoció al final esto no debió pasar-

-es verdad pero...yo-

-míralo, es como un ratón acorralado frente a una gran serpiente, acaso quieres verle así hasta el punto en que se vuelva loco o se suicide-

-es verdad, lo lamento ryuuji, realmente te amo-

 **no querría verle así el me miraba aterrado como si le hubiera hecho un gran daño, supongo fue así, le hice olvidar todo, cuando me conoció, cuando le dije quién era y cuando me dijo que me amaba y cuando lo perdí de vista, le hice olvidar dos días y su vida junto a mí, después nagumo fue a dejarlo donde su amigo Kazemaru le encontrara, me dolía no me reconociera pero realmente los humanos son así, no son para siempre, comencé a llorar una vez estuve solo, puse mi mano en mis ojos, hubiera dado todo por quedarme con él….pero al final sabía esto sería así...los humanos no se relaciona con monstruos como él dijo,.**

 **han pasado 9 años y mientras paseaba con masaki tras traerle de clase quien vivía como un humano y pasar por el parque le vi, tal parece se había casado con una bella chica al verlo sujetar su mano con tanto cariño, su cabello era recortado y solo tenía ojos para su esposa quien portaba orgullosa su argolla y quien parecía estaba a punto de dar luz muy pronto incluso pasó junto a masaki y no paró siquiera para mirar un poco al pequeño niño que corrió frente a él, me dolía no me mirase a mí pero que no sintiera algo por nuestro hijo era peor, me detuve para verle irse junto a esa mujer, él ahora tenía 27 años y parecía muy feliz creo más que cuando estuvo conmigo, nagumo puede manipular el corazón de las personas a voluntad y ha hecho que el olvide algún sentimiento por mi o por el hijo que tuvo y que quizás jamás noto al no haberme dicho estaba esperando a nuestro hijo, supongo para los humanos no es normal los chicos conciban, supongo está bien.**

 **Masaki me pregunta a veces quien era su "madre" solo le respondo era un humano muy agradable con bello corazón y que seguro él será igual pero yo no me alejare de él.**

 **Solo días después de que su esposa diera a luz a un niña él murió de un infarto, él tenía una enfermedad que hacía a su cuerpo crear mucha sangre, el murió tras su corazón trabajar excesivamente, eso me lo dijo nagumo ya que es médico y él le reconoció al verle en la morgue del hospital donde está, era doloroso saberlo, pero me hubiera gustado estuviera conmigo y qué no me olvidará, realmente supongo así son los humanos incluso no tan bondadoso como él.**

* * *

 **Espero le gustara mi fic, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, bye-bye.**


End file.
